The subject matter herein relates generally to contact assemblies for electrical connectors.
Some communication systems utilize electrical connectors to interconnect various components of the system for data communication. Some known communication systems use pluggable modules, such as I/O modules, that are electrically connected to the electrical connector. Known communication systems provide electrical shielding, such as in the form of a receptacle cage surrounding the communication connector and the pluggable module to provide electrical shielding. However, conventional communication systems have performance problems, particularly when transmitting at high data rates. For example, at the interface between the electrical connector and the host circuit board, the communication system suffers from signal integrity issues. Conventional electrical connectors use press-fit, compliant pins (for example, eye-of-the-needle pins) to mechanically and electrically connect the electrical connector to the host circuit board. Such connections are difficult to impedance match at the footprint of the electrical connector, such as due to the changes in geometries at the interface and the length of the electrical connection between the pins and the plated vias, which reduces electrical performance.
A need remains for a communication system having a reliable electrical connection between the electrical connector and the host circuit board.